


Mount Chimaera

by SugarMagic



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Gender Issues, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 08:26:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4822118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarMagic/pseuds/SugarMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's under Pyro's suit stays a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mount Chimaera

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work I'm unorphaning. It was written before the "Meet the Pyro," video came out. I hope you still enjoy it.

Pyro has a secret - More than one, actually, but this one is mild and tame, nothing to do with wanting a cunt and a cock at the same time and touching the bodies left behind on the field and pretending. His innocent secret is sometimes he likes to kill people with his axe more than he does with his fire, because it leaves the blood behind, where he can have it.

And today he wants to kill face to face, to see the fear and the pain, and grin under the gasmask when the RED Engineer calls him a woman before Pyro cleaves an arm off quick and clean. He ignites the man after, burns the dead flesh black, but still the Engineer bleeds out before that, slow, screaming.

The blood is rich and red, cherry red, fire red, and later, deep in the night, he returns to the battlements and smears it against his lips slowly, with accuracy, because it's the closest thing to lipstick that he has.

Pyro's orange hair is down to his shoulders now, and it gets a little matted under the gasmask all day, so he has to spend a half an hour brushing it out every night. At least a hundred strokes, his mother had told his sister when she had grown her hair out from a tomboyish cut in youth, and Pyro follows that advice now. It methodical and calming, calming to the flaming in his head that's always there.

His purse, the blue one with the pink flower, his favorite little treasure, holds a pair of stockings that is filling up with holes, but still shade his legs silky smoke. He tried to shave his thick calves once with his fire axe, but it was too blunt for that, and nothing had come of it but bruises and gashes. His hair combed out now, he feels beautiful, and he bunches the nylon to the toes and eases them up his legs, his cock caught between front and his own skin. He remembers what the Engineer said and jerks himself off with one hand and fingers himself with the other, and imagines his ass as a wet and smooth and hot pussy that clenches to his fingers and hungers for a man. But it's a half truth because Pyro hungers for both, and it reflects in his own touches, his own fantasies and thoughts, and the fire inside of him burns twice as fiercely on deadly nights like tonight.

=

"So Pyro, package or gash? Cause if you gotta pussy under there, I something for ya." Scout comes at him with those words at the table one night wearing a sick-cocky grin. Pyro mumbles his disgust in a voice Scout can't put a gender to and smashes his plate against the side of the boy's face, because he wears the suit so no one know, and he's not about to tell his secrets to Scout. Scout staggers under the blow of the makeshift weapon.

"Jesus! Ya on your period or somethin', bitch? Christ…" Scout stormed out of his sight. "Hey Medic, princess here screwed me, a little help?"

Scout doesn't know, none of them do. They can guess at his sex silently with sideways looks all they want to; Every time they will be wrong.


End file.
